


Lips & Greed

by Tana2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Ancestors, Angel Wings, Angels, Assassin Castiel (Supernatural), Assassin Gabriel (Supernatural), Booty Calls, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Lives, Real Estate Agent Castiel (Supernatural), Rebirth, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Soulmates, Violence, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana2001/pseuds/Tana2001
Summary: Dean is 23 raising his 19 year old brother Sam. Sam's best friend is Gabriel Novak, whose family is well known for being assassins/detectives as well as a bit unconventional. Dean has a boyfriend - Crowley, but Sam thinks he is better suited for Gabe's brother Castiel. Even despite the history Dean has with their family. So Sam wants to set them up for a date.Unfortunately, Dean and Castiel meet under rather bad conditions which result in a part if Castiel being re-awajened, and most of Dean refusing to even give him the time of day...Of course, the fact that Castiel might be betrothed isn't a problem to Dean, but Castiel wants it to be. Especially when Dean is surrounded by too many men, and a very obviously crushing Kevin Tran - who just so happens to be the reason they met.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran/Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Lips & Greed

** _1.38_ **

** _Wednesday, 12 July 2017._ **

Work had never been the best part of Dean’s life. It was tiring, and consumed a great percentage of his daily life. Despite the _very_ necessary income, work made him miserable.

Late night, July twelfth Dean was coming back from work, unprepared for what he would see before the day came to an end.

Dean crossed the street and walked down ‘Malvin Street’ for a couple of minutes before he reached the apartments. He took out his key from his pocket, and unlocked the small gate attached to the fence that surrounded the apartments. He closed it behind him, heading for the big white doors, which led inside before he was met with a flight of stairs. He adjusted his bag hanging on his right shoulder as it was slipping.

By the time he got up the stairs his legs were about to give in.

_ Number 256. _ He read the number on the door in his head. His keys jingled as he unlocked the door. “Sammy?” He asked to see if the boy was in or not.

Some nights Dean got home and Sam would still be at the library, unaware of the time. It was a public one so it closed late, around 11:00PM some mature business people knew that the Library held their future. So, they weren't shy to drop by before hitting the hay. 

Dean's mind started trailing back to last week when he found Sam in the library. 

_ “10:46.” Dean said looking at Sam who was seated with a textbook in his hands. Sam didn’t seem to hear him. Dean moved closer away from the bookshelf he was leaning on and sat on the table crossing his ankles. “Did you at least take a break to eat something?” _

_ After seeing the figure, and hearing the voice again Sam looked up. “Dean.” _

_ “What’d be the point of you studying if you passed out from malnutrition?” _

_ “I ate.” Sam grabbed and closed his textbook, before he picked up his backpack. “I had a snack bar, and I even drank orange juice.” _

_ “Sammy I love the fact that you’re not taking my hard work for granted, but if something happens to you just because of school I’d rather I get fired.” Dean paused. “If it would stop you from studying.” _

_ “Okay. Okay.” Sam said. “You don’t have to give me the big brother talk of don’t die on me...but only you would give those talks about books.” _

_ “I’ll have you know, malnutrition is a serious thing.” _

_ Sam chuckled. “I know.” _

_ As they walked about the Library Dean held his breath looking at the judgmental faces staring at him. He knew what he wore wasn't all that good, and that he looked lesser, but they didn't need to look at him like that. They didn't even know why he dressed the way he did, what his life was like. Dean found himself feeling small and insecure for the first time in years. _

_ Finally shaking off their eyes, Dean held the door open for Sam and closed it after the younger was outside. Sam stopped, looking at the parking lot. _

_ “You," He started, "you didn’t drive?” his head turned and his eyes met with Dean's. _

_ “New job remember?” Dean asked. “If a twenty-three year old without a new fake license was driving they would wonder why.” Yes, Dean Winchester didn't have his full license yet. He was still stuck on his L's and too busy to go and get his P's. Apparently seven years were too short for some people to get their P’s. He even had to retake the driving test twice over the years, until eventually he decided to just get a fake full licence. He was a confident driver. He wanted them, he really did. But time was of the essence. _

_ “Oh I totally forgot.” Sam brushed a hand through his hair. “I guess we’re walking home.” Dean placed his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him towards himself. “Do you want big brother to carry you?” Dean joked. _

_ “No!” Said Sam speed walking away from Dean who just watched him go following behind him slowly. He had the keys anyways. _

_ Not that Sam had seen him take them. _

_ Dean finally caught up to Sam. As the older brother he was taller and therefore his legs covered a larger distance. Sam was looking down, his hands clinging to his backpack. Looking at it, Dean realised how old it was. He had to get him a new one, guess he could spare himself the luxury of buying a burger the next week. _

_ With their lifestyle, Sam and Dean no longer went to fast food places because they felt like it. They had specific times when they would eat out, most of the time Dean tried to cook at home. Sam was a "healthy first" kind of person so most of their food was pretty cheap, except for those few times when Dean would get sick of eating boiled potatoes, and veggies. _

_ Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud honk hit his ears, and he found himself falling backwards. "Dee." Sam ran to cling to him. Dean's heart was pounding. He had almost been run over, if it weren't for that stranger who saved him. He would be dead. _

_ "Sammy you okay?" Dean asked, thinking of what Sam was feeling. Instead of an angry boy Dean was greeted with tears. "Don't ever do that to me again." Sam cried clinging on to Dean's neck, tightly and unwilling to let him go. _

_ "Sorry Sammy." Dean whispered. _

_ "You can't," Sam cried. "You can't ever leave me." His voice was so broken, Dean's heart fell. He did that to his little brother. He was so angry at himself. _

_ After their dad, Sam wasn't the same. Now, Dean was giving him the same experience. I'm really sorry." He said running his hands in his brother's hair. _

_ He could still feel the presence of the stranger. Slowly, he raised his head, and was met with shining blue eyes. He and the stranger stared at each other for what seemed like forever, "th-thank you." _

_ The stranger smiled at Dean, "just don't scare the kid." He said before walking off. Dean barely got a good look at his face, it left him frustrated. He watched the shiny-eyed stranger leave, and he was tempted to shout after him. No, he wanted to shout after him, tell him to stop, and ask him what he could do to repay him. And his mouth did open only nothing came out. _

_ Just silence. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes let me know. Especially with age. I had to change it and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter x


End file.
